In an office environment, users are often tasked with scanning documents to allow a document repository the ability to enable multiple users access to the documents. Typically, the scanned document is associated with user-defined data, such as which user generated the scanned document, client information for the scanned document, key words for the scanned document that allow for document indexing, etc.
However, office scanners (e.g., such as provided by a Multi-Function Printer (MFP)), generally have poor data entry capabilities. For example, the MFP may not include a full sized keyboard for data entry, which makes entering data for the scanned document difficult, slow, and prone to errors.